gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jock Cranley
American |businesses = Politics Acting (formerly) Stunts (formerly) |voice = Unknown (GTA VCS) Alex Anthony Sioukas (GTA V) |family = Jolene Cranley-Evans (Wife) Unnamed daughter |bleeter= @JockCranley }} John "Jock" Cranley is an actor, stunt double, and later a politician who appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V ''and Grand Theft Auto Online.'' 3D Universe Cranley became famous during the 1980s for his hit TV show, Stunt Double, and would later go on to star in movies, like Nighthawk 5, The Mainframe and 18-Wheeler Deathrace. Cranley warns against the use of drugs and admits to having had problems with drugs in the past. He was arrested by the VCPD, although he was later released, claiming it was a stunt double committing the crimes on PSA he was assigned to do. HD Universe Prior to fame, Cranley used to live in Blaine County. During the 1970s, Cranley aspired to be a professional stuntman in Los Santos, but his wife Jolene objected to them moving to Los Santos as she wanted to stay in Blaine County. So one day, when the couple went hiking up Mount Gordo in 1978, Cranley threw his wife over the side of a cliff, killing her. He was taken into custody by the police but immediately released without charge. In GTA V, he is the main conservative candidate in the upcoming gubernatorial election in State of San Andreas. His main rival is the liberal candidate Sue Murry. He has commercials on TV and a website at Jockcranley.com. On these, Cranley promises to eliminate taxes by selling off unnecessary parkland and reducing the education budget by 98%. He is reported to attempt to humiliate his opponent a lot, calling her "names that rhyme with 'front' and 'scratch'", portraying her as a bloody, demonic monster, and even throwing feces at her campaign headquarters. He also appears as a guest on Bless Your Heart, a talk show on Blaine County Talk Radio. He and the host, Bobby June, discuss politics, the election, Cranley's background, and do some cooking. During the show, Cranley reveals that he has had three families and it is implied that he is sexually attracted to the friends of his 16-year-old daughter. In his radio advertisements, Cranley states that he hates "immigrants, gays, and the crippled" and also "can't stand unions, cops or old ladies". It is not known what the outcome of the election was, but by 2018, Jock Cranley had become a sports commentator for the Arena Wars events happening at the Maze Bank Arena, which probably means he retired from politics regardless of the outcome (California governor terms are 4 years, meaning Cranley/Murry would have started in January 2014-2018; presumably, the Arena Wars take place after the inauguration of the unnamed succeeding governor, which means Cranley either lost the election in 2013, or lost re-election in 2017, or won and chose not to run for a second term). Personality Despite his seemingly affable demeanor, Jock is unhinged as he murdered his own wife simply because she didn't want to move to Los Santos. When acting as a sports commentator, his co-commentator Alan Jerome is frequently disturbed by Jock's comments, eventually telling him to stay "in his lane". During his campaign, Jock will openly speak about his views on immigrants and sexual orientation, stating that he hates gays. Further on his statement, he rants about not helping people and instead giving them "the finger". Jock's point was apparently to be open and honest with his views, in contrast to the hypocritical Sue Murry. However, his extremist views still show him as unsuitable for office. Gallery JockCranley-GTAVCS.jpg|Jock Cranley as he appears in the official GTA: Vice City Stories website. Jock_Cranley_Banner.png|A promotional banner for Jock Cranley from the official GTA V website. JockCranleyPoster-GTAV.jpg|"We've cared about you for too long! I'm giving you all the finger!" - Jock Cranley. Jock_Estrella_V.jpg|Jock Cranley's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. The MainFrame.jpg|Jock Cranley (In the middle) on The Mainframe poster. JockCranley-SideView-GTAV.png|Jock Cranley campaign photo. JockCranley-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Jock Cranley campaign poster. JockCranley-GTAO-RacingOutfit.png|A Jock Cranley inspired stuntman outfit in GTA Online. Numero-Uno-Jock-Cranley-Its-Go-Time-GTAV.png|Jock Cranley's stunt emblem and tag lines. Jock-Cranley-name-handwriting-GTAV.png|Jock Cranley's name writing. JockCranleyPatriotTee-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic on the Jock Cranley Patriot Tee, featuring Jock Cranley in a stuntman outfit, a Sabre Turbo, and a can of Patriot Beer, in Grand Theft Auto Online. CoquetteClassic-GTAV-front-MuricanMade.png|A Coquette Classic with a Murican Made livery which features Jock's name and emblems on it in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) StuntCliffhanger-GTAO-front.png|A Cliffhanger with a Stunt livery which features Jock's name and emblems on it in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-26-JockCranley-White-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Jock Cranley livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia *Cranley is based on the numerous Hollywood actors who have gone on to represent the Republican Party in government. Ronald Reagan and Donald Trump were both Republicans elected to serve as President of the United States (though Donald Trump did not run as a Republican until 2015, well after Grand Theft Auto V's'' release, though he had ran as an independent in 2000). Ronald Reagan, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sonny Bono have been elected as Republicans to high public office in California (the former two were Governors of California). In addition, Alan Autry, Clint Eastwood and Jack Kelly have all been Republican mayors of small cities in California. *His revelations on "Bless Your Heart" might be a parody of some conservative Republicans in the US who have preached about family values (usually in the context of advocating against gay rights) while being divorced several times. *He is one of the few characters from the 3D Universe to carry over from the HD Universe, along with Lazlow, Fernando Martinez, Jack Howitzer and Willy from Love Fist. *British tourist and celebrity seeker Nigel mistakes Trevor for Jock Cranley when they first encounter each other in Nigel's first Strangers and Freaks mission. Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill keep calling Trevor "Jock" during the time they work together in gathering celebrity items. *There is an easter egg in ''Grand Theft Auto V where the player can find Jolene Cranley-Evans' ghost near Mount Gordo. If the player approaches her, she will vanish, leaving the word "Jock" written in blood on the rock. Also when walking around the base of the mountain where Jolene supposedly fell to her death, one can hear the scream before she died. *He is very similar to his counterpart, Thomas Stubbs III. Both are corrupt politicians who want great power, and kill their family in the way, that is, like Jock kills his wife, Thomas kills his uncle. *The Murican Made livery for the Coquette Classic in Grand Theft Auto Online features Jock Cranley's branding on it. This might suggest that Jock owned or did stunts in a Coquette Classic with a similar livery during his stuntman career. Navigation }} de:Jock Cranley hu:Jock Cranley pl:Jock Cranley es:Jock Cranley Cranley, Jock Cranley, Jock Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Actors Category:Politicians Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame